Lies
by Focker9191
Summary: Now a collection of 3 poems about various characters in the game at different times. To make things interesting, try to figure out who and when the poem is about!rnRating changed to PG just to be safe with the content.
1. Lies

Yea…I got really pissed yesterday and started writing this and then finished it up today with what I had left. So this is a bit darker and deeper than most of my stuff. And on a side note, I didn't put any names or game references in so the first one to correctly tell me who and when this is centered around, I'll edit it and put your sn in here saying you got it first and are thus smart. Enjoy.

Lies

Why is it that people have to a live lie?

What is so hard about living your own life?

Why can't we just be who we are?

Why can't society accept a falling star?

Day in and day out, it's always the same,

Devil's advocates try to extinguish my flame

But do they know the hurt they cause?

Do they do as they want simply because

They live life as if it were a fleeting second

Never even taking the time to stop and reckon,

The good they could do if only they tried

Rather than causing everyone to cry.

People live in this world, all together

But most never actually decide whether,

They want to create or to destroy.

You see, its really quite plain.

In every life, there will be pain;

But that pain is no reason to do as you will.

So just for a little while, merely stand still

And begin to understand that there is so much more,

Than the false pleasures and joys that you so adore.

Why can't people just carry the load

From the life that they were so graciously bestowed

Instead of concealing it with deceit

And remaining completely incomplete,

Hold up your burden for the world to see

And reveal to them that you will not flee

From the hardships of being what you say.

Change back to who you truly are without delay.

Hypocrisy runs hand in hand with all lies

And such things people despise,

For society and people claim to be one

But society preaches nothing but free fun.

The difference between them is very simplistic,

People care about all, they are holistic.

Caring about more than some worldly pleasure,

People learn that the world holds only fake treasure.

Life can be enjoyed without a hitch

If only you can find the small glitch

In the system that is weaved with faithless imitations.

Step back and judge all of your relations

And decide which are real and which are ethereal.

Eliminate the fakes and live what is real

Only time will let the wounds of the lies heal.

And then see what happens to the world around you.

You will start to see all that is true,

The smoke will clear and the pain will become less

And all that is done will be less of a guess.

You will not have to live with that constant fear

Of losing all that you hold dear

Because you wanted the material delight

Of being held all through the night.

So to your true self be sincere

And then the true joy of life can appear.


	2. Black and White

Hello again, I'm back. I liked how Lies turned out so decided to write another one.

WE HAVE A WINNER - RikuRox said Riku, and he was right. Again as promised, a testament to your smartness - Well done you smart person!

Enjoy.

Black and White

In this world is there really such a thing

As a completely good or evil being?

We are taught as we grow

That only the good side of us should we show,

But why, then, do we brag about the dark

That clings to our soul and leaves an everlasting mark?

The darkness is evil, of that there is not doubt;

But what of the light, isn't that the proper route?

For that is what we know to be true and right

But the darkness will fight us all through the night

So that it may gain the power to control

And just dig us into a deeper and deeper hole.

It is from this that I found the urge,

To find a possible path that creates a merge

Of the two and ends at neither the night or the day,

But one that ends upon light's first ray.

A path of both light and dark, is possible to start

A brand new path within one's heart

This late in life, after all my mistakes, with all my flaws,

To find a new path, to find a new cause?

Only time will tell if the dawn will break

And the light within me will awake

And lead me back to were I belong,

For it is only there that I can truly be strong.


	3. The Solitary Road

The third and final chapter in this little series of poems. I'll write more of them eventually, I've found that I truly enjoy. But for organization and the plain and simple hope of more reviews, each poem will go into a block of three (most likely some underlying them will accompany them).

WE HAVE A WINNER – Zanisha got it right, this one is of course about Riku. Good Job and as promised, a statement to your smartness…You are smart. Later.

The Solitary Road

The world can be so cruel at times

With so many people and their crimes.

I once hated them and their acts

So why is it now that I follow in their tracks?

I have fallen to darkness, to evil, to death

Now I just struggle to take my next breath.

It all started when I wanted something more

I simply wanted to be able to explore.

But that was a door that I never should have unsealed,

For that was when I first began to yield

To the dark powers standing right by my side,

For it was then that the first lie was lied,

It was then that I began my fall,

It was then that I was left to crawl.

The dark I had so willingly let it took my body for a ride

And from then on, it seemed that no matter how hard I tried,

I just couldn't break the ties that had been created.

So I did what I could, I sat there and waited,

Until I got up the courage to stop the rage

And finally break free of my very own cage.

But it was too late, the damage was done.

I was left with nothing, the pain had just begun.

I was free of the evil, but still caged by my past.

So I fight on, knowing that I won't last

In my new cage; a cage forged by my own hand,

Unless I take the solitary road to some new land.

The solitary road, of them there are few,

But I will start today, I will become anew.


	4. The End

I feel like crap and stayed home from school and decided to write this rather than work on a scholarship. This can be considered your hint to the first poem in "lies", and yes…this poem set will follow the same scheme. Guess WHO and WHEN to get you s/n in here with a testament to your smartness. Enjoy.

Oh yea…this isn't based on the mudvayne song, but just in case - I don't own the song "the beginning of the end of all things." Now Enjoy.

The Beginning of the End of all Things

The world is full of all types of crap

Most people live their life within their own trap.

Doing one thing while claiming another

It's no big deal, not even to one's brother.

This is the Beginning of the End of all Things.

As one giant chorus the world begins to sing

That with the just one sting

The darkness has won, the light is dead

The world is slowly being stained a crimson red

As we Begin the End of all Things.

In the interest of the people not everything is done,

So what is it that rules the ruling one?

For everyone has some underlying cause;

Be it to hide from the world one's flaws?

Even so simple as gaining wealth and fame,

Such motives will only set the world aflame

And call the Beginning of the End of all Things.

Our dreams will be crushed within the hour

As the world is destroyed by its own power.

This will leave us in the wake of an everlasting night

Lying, Cheating, Stealing, such things will only increase our plight

Backstabbing, hiding, hoarding, this will only rush along

The world's screaming song

That will Begin the End of all Things.

If we wish to live on, continue life as know it

We must realize the wrongs that have been done and admit

That, however small or large, we all took part

In what was going to start

The Beginning of the End of all Things.


End file.
